A vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer
by Kestrel chan
Summary: un one shot...un genre de drama sous forme de lettre, qui dit adieu a la vie et a ceux qu'il a toujours hai et qui on fait de sa vie un enfer, R&R! (j'espere que cette fois la mise en page sera bien)


Auteur : Kestrel  
  
E-mail : kestrel59hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : hahaha si jle dis c'est plus une surprise !  
  
Genre : Ben, je sais pas trop...ptit truc bizarre sur...ptet une tragédie mais non.  
  
N/A : Je suis désolééééééée ! ce n'est pas Fairy Tales que je ne peux continuer parce que le chargeur du portable a cramé...èé ça c'est un truc écrit rapidement, one shot, sur.........hahahaha. Je sais ce que je ferai comme fic quand j'aurai terminé Fairy Tales. Une fic sur Ron. Et là, je le torturerai, je le lapiderai, je le découperai en ptits morceaux, je le ferai frire, je lui couperai la langue et je lui arracherai les yeux ! ensuite, je le donnerai au calamar du lac ! et ensuite... l'auteuse part ruminer ses idées de torture pour Ron  
  
À vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer.  
  
' Mon très cher père, ma très chère mère. À vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer.  
  
Comment ça, comment? Ah, maman, pas de cette tête étonnée, pas de cette bouche qui forme un o parfait ! de feindre la surprise ! tu le savais déjà, sans aucun doute, sans avoir jamais rien fait pour empêcher ça. Inutile de te fatiguer à faire semblant donc. Oui, c'est évident, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, et vous le savez ! je te vois déjà, papa, te crisper, froncer les sourcils, te mettre en colère et te promettre dans ta tête que tu vas me flanquer une bonne raclée...mais avant cela, laisse moi t'expliquer le pourquoi ? je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu en meures tout court, c'est vrai j'avoue...mais venons en au fait.  
  
Tu vois, je prends la peine de faire des paragraphes, des alinéas, de sauter des lignes comme tu m'as toujours dit ! c'est d'ailleurs ça le problème. J'ai toujours fait comme tu m'as toujours dit de faire. Va à Poudlard ! bon, d'accord. Va dans le donjon ! nooon pas le donjon ! d'accord d'accord ne me frappe pas, j'y vais...et toi, maman, qui restait là, sans rien dire, l'air de penser que c'était pour mon bien. Ben voyons ! je n'ai jamais été libre de mes actes, tu vois. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit bien pour moi : finir en esclave, d'ailleurs j'étais déjà esclave, comme un elfe de maison, comme mon père...  
  
Non non reste ici ! ne monte pas tout de suite dans ma chambre ! regarde, j'écris bien et tout et tout...j'écris bien afin que tu ne puisses pas prétexter ne pas pouvoir lire la vérité ! car c'est la vérité. Tu es un esclave. YOU ARE A SLAVE ! l'esclave, l'homme de main du mage noir en puissance. Tu fais ce qu'il te dit, tu te prosterne à ses pieds en tremblant comme un ver...alors que tu m'as toujours dit que notre famille était fière, et qu'elle n'avait jamais peur...fierté? En faisant le sale boulot, en se prosternant comme un rat ? pas de peur ? tu trembles comme un pouilleux ! vade retro, satanas du mensonge !  
  
Et maman, qui se contentait de regarder tout ça, froide, opinant de la tête de temps en temps. Si stupide d'approuver tout cela. Il faut faire d'une si...il faut être si étroit d'esprit pour approuver tout cela ! écoute papa je veux pas te vexer, mais la pureté du sang, c'est de l'intox tout ça ! sang de bourbe, sang pur, sang mêlés, impurs...que du blabla ! même Granger, que tu nommes si amicalement Sang de Bourbe en m'obligeant à faire pareil, te surpasse en magie. Peu importe les gènes, la magie est attribuée à la naissance. Certes, des fois, il y a de l'héritage dans le jeu, comme pour Potter...mais dans l'ensemble, ça ne compte pas ! d'ailleurs, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Voldy chéri à papounet est lui même un triste sang de bourbe. Et oui, sa mère était l'héritière de Serpentard, mais elle était amoureuse d'un moldu ! oh là là c'est pas très bon pour son image ça...  
  
Dis donc, je sais que tu es en train de te demander si je ne suis pas devenu fou. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras bien assez tôt pourquoi je me lâche. Ne viens pas tout de suite me jeter un sort s'il te plait. Tu vois, je suis poli. Je le sais de source sûre, Voldy est un Sang de Bourbe. Il fait partie de la "race" qu'il veut éliminer. Un peu comme Hitler, tu sais, ce dictateur moldu...il voulait une race pure de grands blonds allemands alors que lui même était petit et brun...il a fini par se suicider d'ailleurs. C'est à parier que Voldy fera pareil...  
  
Vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu sais ce que j'aurais voulu ? être un moldu. Je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces histoire de sang et de magie sur les épaules. J'aurais voulu être un moldu français. En France, il n'y a pas ce crétin de mage noir, et il n'y sera jamais en dépit de tous ses projets, car il y a tout à parier que Potter va le vaincre. J'aurais voulu être libre. Libre de mes actes, de mes décisions, de mon orientation...ne plus être prisonnier d'idées fausses et de paroles menaçantes, de sortilèges qui font mal et de haine continuelle...mais vous devez prier pour que je vous épargne ma prose, car tout cela vous est bien égal, et que vous allez venir me jeter un sort dans quelques instants, alors venons en au pourquoi de cette lettre.  
  
Mais c'est vrai ça, pourquoi donc je vide mon sac, dans une lettre en plus, et maintenant sans retenir mes mots? Maman, tu es vraiment encore moins humaine que je ne le pensais. Toute mère honorable serait déjà en train de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre...mais peut-être est-ce ce que tu fais ! bah, peu importe, reste encore un peu, juste histoire de savoir comment.  
  
Bien, vous le savez tous deux, à Poudlard, on a toujours un examen annuel médical et magique...j'ai la grande et bonne nouvelle du siècle : ma magie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur. Mon corps est sain, mes os solides et mon cerveau plus gros que la moyenne. Cela dit, il y a quand même un problème que, mystérieusement, nous n'avons détecté que cette année, et il est un peu trop tard pour le régler mais peu importe. Peut-être que l'infirmière ne m'aime pas mais cela n'a pas grande importance. Vous voulez peut-être tout de même savoir ce petit problème ? maman, cesse de te ronger les ongles, déjà qu'ils sont en piètre état...  
  
Bon, bon, je cesse de vous faire languir –si vous en avez quelque chose à foutre bien sûr. Voilà le grand problème du jour : j'ai une leucémie. Mais si tu sais : le cancer du sang qu'il faut traiter immédiatement si on veut avoir une chance...je l'ai depuis trois ans semble-t-il. Un peu trop longtemps, quoi.'  
  
La lettre chuta par terre. Le parchemin jaunit couvert d'encre noire toucha le sol dans un léger froissement de papier. Plus personne n'était là pour s'en soucier. Narcissa, hystérique, avait lâché la lettre et s'était élancée dans les escaliers et gravissait les marches quatre à quatre, suivie par Lucius, dont les yeux gris glacés gardaient tout de même ce froid, malgré la panique de perdre son unique héritier. La lettre ne comptait plus, mais elle n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde. Krisa, l'elfe de maison, la ramassa.  
  
- Oh là là, Krisa doit ramasser le papier qui traîne ! les maîtres n'aiment pas cela. Oh, une lettre...  
  
Krisa n'aurait pas du lire la lettre selon son propre code de valeurs, mais elle était curieuse, pour une elfe de maison, un peu trop même.  
  
' Je vous ai bien eu non ? tout ce temps que vous avez passé à lire cette lettre, moi je l'ai passé à mourir. Eh oui, autant accélérer le processus plutôt que de mourir lentement dans d'atroces souffrances. Maman qui devient hystérique, quel dommage que je rate ça. Boum, boum, boum, font les escaliers qui grincent. Boum, boum, boum, font les cœurs de mes parents. Boum, boum, boum, font les portes qui claquent. Boum, boum, boum, font-ils tous. Boum, boum, boum, fait mon cœur qui envoie pour les dernières fois les litres de sang dans mon corps. Boum, boum, boum ! boum, boum, boum. Boum, boum, boum...boum...boum...boum... Boum................boum..........boum...........b........ah non, plus de boum. Les escaliers sont gravis, les portes sont toutes claquées, le cœur de mes parents s'arrête....le mien ne bât plus depuis quelques minutes, parce qu'il n'y a plus de sang à envoyer. Inutile qu'il continue de battre dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Salut à vous, vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer. Un enfer parce que vous m'avez coupé les ailes, et parce que vous avez emprisonné ma liberté.  
  
On se retrouve en enfer.  
  
Boum, boum, boum faisaient-ils. .........font-ils maintenant.  
  
Draco Lucius Malefoy qui gît, enfin libre, dans ses draps.  
  
PS : au fait...ce serait super sympa de votre part, un peu comme une rémunération posthume pour toute une vie (pas d'illusions ça ne servira pas à tout pardonner), si vous disiez à Granger que je suis désolé pour tous les "Sangs-de-Bourbe", à Potter que je le suis également pour n'avoir pu être dans son camp, à Weasley pour l'avoir insulté parce que je l'enviais...non en fait pour lui je ne m'excuse pas envers lui : c'était trop injuste que ce crétin ait ce qu'on peut désirer et moi non. Mais signifiez- leur bien que je les hais quand même, attention...en fait, vous pourriez même leur faire lire cette lettre tiens.' 


End file.
